Why do you see right through me?
by ohblainers
Summary: Blaine arrives at school one day, and realizes that no matter how loud he talks or how much he tries to get their attention, no one seems to be able to hear him or see him. Rated T for some swearing. Klaine with Blaine/Tina friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It is my head canon that Kurt and Blaine carpool to school.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of his sister stomping up and down the hallway, asking their mother loudly where her skirt was. She never really was a morning person. Then again, Blaine wasn't either.<p>

He blinked a few times and blearily looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 8:00.

_Oh, __**shit**__. I slept in. I have to pick up Kurt in __**10 minutes.**_

Blaine practically threw himself out of his bed and scrambled towards his wardrobe. He grabbed some dark denim mid-rise pants, a black sweater, a black button down shirt and a leather belt. He quickly got dressed and then grabbed his hair gel and comb, and raced towards the bathroom.

Brilliant. He could hear the shower running, and his sister's voice, singing along to the radio.

"Del! How much longer you gonna be?"

His sister, Adele, didn't reply. Which was not surprising, considering the volume she was singing at.

Blaine sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He would just have to gel it without a mirror this morning.

Five minutes later, when his unruly curls were tamed, Blaine was racing out of the house while trying to stuff everything into his bag. He climbed into his car and sent a quick text to Kurt.

_Sorry babe i slept in. i'll be there soon. –B xx  
><em>

And with that, he pulled out of the driveway and was speeding off down the street.

* * *

><p>When Blaine drove around the corner and onto Kurt's street, he saw Kurt walking down his driveway towards his own car, looking slightly annoyed. Blaine quickly parked on the curb, opened the door and jumped out.<p>

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" He said, waving, trying to get his attention.

But Kurt didn't turn around. He just kept walking until he was at his car. Then he unlocked the door, climbed in and pulled out of the driveway.

Blaine just stood there, staring in shock as Kurt's car drove out of sight.

_What… what was that all about? Is Kurt mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm late?_

He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of his negative thoughts.

_No, Blaine. Just stay calm. He probably just didn't hear you. Just get to school, you can ask him about it then._

* * *

><p>Due to about three red lights, Blaine was running fairly late for the morning Glee club rehearsal. By the time he walked through the front doors of McKinley, the hallways were fairly empty, except for a few stragglers, like him.<p>

Blaine rushed through the open door of the choir room. He murmured a quick apology for his tardiness to Mr. Schue as he sat down, but the teacher didn't seem phased by the interruption, and he continued to talk about whatever their assignment was for this week.

He sat down in the chair next to Kurt, but his boyfriend didn't even glance at him. Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably, and he got the feeling something was really wrong.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in closer, "are you mad at me?"

The boy didn't look away from the teacher at the front of classroom.

"Kurt, if I did something wrong, I'm really sorry. Can we just talk about this please?" He said, a little louder this time.

Kurt didn't respond at all. Blaine's heart started to beat a little bit faster. Something really wasn't right here. He was about to say something again, when he heard Mr. Schue say his name.

"Hey, has anyone seen Blaine today? Or Mike and Tina?"

_What the hell is he talking about? I'm right here._

Blaine looked around the room and saw the other members of the glee club shrugging in answer.

"Blaine texted me this morning," Kurt spoke up, "he said he was running late. But I don't know where he is. As for Mike and Tina…" He trailed off. He didn't really have to finish his sentence for everyone to get the message.

_Is this some kind of joke?_

"Kurt. I'm right here." Blaine said, trying to stay calm, waving his hands in front of his boyfriend's face.

But Kurt didn't even blink.

Blaine looked down at his own hands and took a deep breath. _What the hell is going on?_

"Kurt! Kurt, can you hear me?"

Blaine stood up in front of him, but Kurt just kept his eyes focused on where Mr. Schue was standing, even when Blaine blocked his vision.

"Kurt, baby. I understand if you're giving me the 'cold shoulder,' but this taking it too far!" He said a little frantically.

Nothing.

Blaine shakily stepped to the front of the room and noticed that not a single person so much as looked at him, even when he yelled,

"Hey, I'm right here!"

Blaine swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _This is weird. This is really, really weird._

Suddenly, the bell went, signaling first lessons of the day were starting. Kurt stood up, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the door.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started to say, but Kurt just strode right past him.

Everyone else did the same, until he was the only person in the choir room.

Blaine could feel the lump in his throat again, and the prick of oncoming tears. He quickly grabbed his bag and walked into the hallway. He kept his head down until he saw a blue bathroom door. He was too preoccupied to even notice that he had actually just walked into the girl's toilets, not the boys.

He hurried over the sinks and turned the cold tap on. He splashed water in his face to calm himself down, but it wasn't very successful. When he raised his head to look at the mirror above the sink, he let out a strangled gasp. He stared at the mirror for a few moments, not quite sure wether or not what he was seeing was real.

_This can __**not**__ be happening._

Blaine tentatively reached out and placed his fingertips on the mirror.

He had no reflection.

The only thing he could see in the mirror was the toilet cubicle behind him.

His heart started to beat a mile a minute and his breath came out in short, quick bursts, which slowly turned into loud sobs. Blaine steadied himself with the edge of this sink as the tears started to flow freely.

_No one can see me._

_No one can hear me._

_No, no, no, this has to be a dream. Or a nightmare._

Blaine placed his hands on either side of his head and shook it furiously.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" He started shouting.

But nothing happened.

His legs gave out from under him, and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure how long he stayed on the bathroom floor, crying. Minutes? Hours? He wasn't really aware of anything. He could occasionally hear the faint sound of the school bell, and every now and then girls would come and go, but it was always the same. They wouldn't even notice him.<p>

So Blaine just sat, staring at his knees, feeling completely lost and alone.

He heard footsteps again. Great, it will just be another girl who won't even acknowledge his presence. But the footsteps were getting clearer, and he could see a colourful dress out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped up, and he came face to face with a very worried looking Tina.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" She studied his face for a few seconds, then her voice softened, "Have you been crying?"

"T-Tina!" Blaine stuttered, "You… you can see me?"

Tina looked incredibly confused, "Yeah, of course I can see…" she trailed off as a look of understanding washed over he features.

She glanced around the bathroom, to check no one else was there, and then she knelt down next to Blaine and put her hand over his.

"Blaine, I know you're probably really scared right now, but I know what's happening to you. And I can help, but you have to trust me, okay?"

Blaine just nodded, wide eyed.

"Good." She then stood up and helped Blaine to his feet.

"There's someone you have to meet." Tina said, and then she led Blaine from the bathroom by his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The idea for this fic came to me when I was thinking about how terrible it is to feel invisible. It sucks when people don't seem to notice you at all. Then I thought, it would suck even more if you were **_**literally**_** invisible.**

**So, one thing led to another and… a fic was born!**

**The whole Tina/Blaine friendship sort of happened because they danced together in "You can't stop the beat." They are just too adorable!**

**Blaine's sister, Adele, (Del for short) is from the awesome fic "****It's a LoveHate Relationship" by zoey21q. Seriously, go read it!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tina and Blaine didn't speak much as they drove away from the school in Tina's car. The only noise was the radio playing softly in the background.

"So… where are we going exactly?"

"To visit my Auntie Maylin. She'll explain everything."

Blaine nodded and returned to staring out the window. He was only vaguely aware of the scenery that passed by, because his attention kept being drawn back to the passenger's side mirror, which remained empty of his reflection. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"We're here." Tina said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine opened the car door and climbed out. He looked up at the house they had parked in front of. It was smallish, two story house, painted in bright colours. It looked really…homely.

Tina jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the front door. She gestured at Blaine for him to follow her. She knocked on the door three times and waited. Blaine could hear someone moving around inside, and then the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman. She was Asian and probably in her early forties. Her sleek black hair stopped at waist, and she wore a long, deep purple coloured dress.

"Tina! What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her niece into a tight hug, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Hi Auntie May! I had to come over right away, my friend Blaine," she replied, pointing to Blaine, "needs your help."

May looked at Blaine curiously for a few seconds before smiling kindly.

"Come in, Blaine. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She laughed lightly, "Please dear, call me May."

Blaine followed May and Tina as they led him through the front hall and into what he assumed was a study. The room was bright, due to the large sun window in the back wall. The other walls were either covered in posters, drawings, art or a bookshelf. Two colourful couches, placed around a large, white coffee table, took up the center of the room. The top of the table was made of glass, and underneath the glass were hundreds of tiny gems, in all shapes, sizes and colours.

May sat down on one of the couches and gestured that Tina and Blaine sit on the other. Once they were all seated, May leaned towards Blaine and looked at him seriously.

"So, Blaine, tell me in your own words what happened to you."

Blaine swallowed, "Well, uh... whenever I try to talk to people, they can't hear me. Even when I try to get their attention, they just sort of… see right through me."

May nodded, "Okay… so it sounds like you have the power of invisibility."

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered.

"Some people in this world, like you, are a little bit different than everyone else. They can do… certain things that other people can't. They have special powers. But no two powers are the same."

Blaine just nodded dumbly, struggling to take in this new information.

"For example," Tina said, "I have… sort of a sixth sense. I can see things other people can't. That's why I can see you. Sometimes, I can even see ghosts."

"Really?"

Tina nodded.

"My power is similar to Tina's, except mine is a bit more focused on things like predictions. Sometimes I can see things that are going to happen. But anyway, there is good news. You can learn to control your power. So you can decide when it happens and when it doesn't."

Blaine nodded, "Okay. So what do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes. I need you to concentrate on one specific thing. Like a memory or a place, something that makes you extremely happy. You have to focus all of your energy on it."

Blaine did as he was told. He thought about the time over the summer holidays when he and Kurt had nothing to do, so they decided to walk down to the local park. The laid down in the grass underneath a huge tree, and they had just stayed there for hours, talking and laughing. It wasn't much, but Blaine couldn't remember a time when he had felt so carefree, and so blissful.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, just reveling in the memory of the sound of Kurt's laugh, when he felt a strange tingle in the center of his back. Slowly, it started to spread across his body. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it felt rather strange. When it reached the top of his head and the tips of his toes, the tingling suddenly vanished.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at May, then at Tina.

"Did it work?" He whispered.

"See for yourself." May said, handing him a pocket mirror.

Blaine flipped the mirror open and sighed in relief. He could see his own face staring back at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blaine exclaimed.

Auntie May smiled broadly, "You're very welcome. Now, listen Blaine, I do have to give you some rules. To turn invisible, you just have to do the same thing, but after a while, with a bit of practice, you won't have to concentrate very hard to switch. But, don't use your gift for selfish reasons, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Also, you have to keep this secret. I'm sure you're aware, that people aren't very accepting when it comes to people who are different. Only ever switch in private, if you have to. But, you may occasionally lose control. It varies from person to person, but this usually happens when you are emotionally vulnerable. If you are particularly angry or upset, you could switch without realizing it. Just be careful."

Blaine nodded seriously.

"Good. Now, if you ever have any more problems, you can always come and see me."

"Thank you again, May."

"Anytime, sweetie. Now, off you pop, the both of you. Back to school!"

"Bye Auntie May." Tina said, waving cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The ride back to school was a lot more relaxed.<p>

"So, how long have you known you've had a power?"

"Since I was nine." Tina replied, not looking away from the road.

"Then why am I only finding this out now?"

Tina shrugged, "Different people get it at different times."

"How many people have you met with powers?"

"Only a few. It's quite rare."

By the time they arrived back at school, the day was over for the majority of the student body, but Blaine and Tina still had Glee Club rehearsal. When they walked through the door, Kurt immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed over to them.

"Blaine! Where have you been all day? I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer!"

"Uh… I was in the nurse's office." Blaine lied.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. I just had headache."

Kurt smiled sweetly, grabbed Blaine's hand and led him towards their usual seats at the back of the room.

Keeping this a secret from Kurt would be difficult, but he would have to try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Fun fact for you, Auntie May is based on my friend's Aunt. She's physic, and has a room very similar to the one described in the story.**

**I don't know if I believe it or not, but it's kind of cool.**

**I like Tina. She's such a sweetheart.**

**New chapter probably tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by, and Blaine had managed to stay visible with relative ease, except for a few minor slip-ups. The worst one was when he was in the middle of a conversation with his sister in the kitchen, and he started to feel the tingle in the center of his back. Luckily for him, he vanished while Del was looking in the fridge for something to eat, so when she turned around, he was gone.

He quickly ran into his bedroom and after a few minutes, managed to switch back. When he emerged from his room, Del asked him where he went in such a hurry. He clumsily covered it up by saying he had to get something from his bedroom. Del looked suspicious, but thankfully, didn't ask any more questions.

Blaine was starting to think that maybe this whole power thing wasn't so bad; he was really getting the hang of it.

But he was wrong.

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon, and Blaine was at Kurt's house. Burt and Carole had gone out for lunch, and Finn had bribed Kurt to not tell them he was inviting Rachel over. So Kurt and Blaine had retreated to the living room, while Finn and Rachel were upstairs.<p>

"There's never anything good on." Kurt said, idly flicking through the channels.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"We could always watch a movie." He suggested.

"Ooh! Good idea, Blainers! Help me pick something." Kurt said, standing up.

Blaine grimaced at his new nickname, but followed Kurt so the shelf of DVDs.

"What about Beauty and the Beast?" Kurt asked, presenting the movie to Blaine.

"Eh, never really been a big fan of that movie."

"What? Why not?"

The shorter boy just shrugged.

Kurt sighed, "Fine. What about… Lady and the Tramp?"

Blaine laughed, "Sure, I haven't seen that in a- oh_ shit."_

He took a few step backs from where Kurt was with wide eyes. He clutched his head and started to look around frantically. He could feel, it as clear as day. The tingle in the center of his back, it was spreading.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, frightened.

"No. No! NO! Not here, please! Not here, not now!" Blaine chanted, desperately trying to hold on.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked again, moving towards the shaking boy.

"I'm so _sorry_, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Then, he was gone.

Kurt stared in horror at the space where Blaine had been a few seconds ago.

"Blaine?"

Nothing.

"Blaine, baby. W-where'd you go? If… if this is a joke it's n-not funny!" Kurt stuttered.

Silence.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled desperately.

Then, as quickly as he had disappeared, he was back. One second there was nothing, the next his boyfriend was just standing there, looking completely relieved.

On the other hand, Kurt looked like he was about to pass out. The colour from his cheeks had drained, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. The two boys stayed silent for a few minutes, before Kurt managed to remember how to speak.

"What… what the hell was that?" He said, pointing a shaky finger towards Blaine.

Blaine took a step towards Kurt, but the taller boy flinched and took a few steps back.

"Kurt," Blaine said, trying to stay calm, "Kurt, it's still me. It's still Blaine. Just… Just sit down, and I'll try to explain everything, okay?"

Kurt stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before nodding and shakily walking over to the couch. Blaine sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Well, uh… I may as well just say it." Blaine mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I can turn invisible."

Kurt just stared at him in disbelief.

"It just sort of happens. It's like… a power."

"Stuff like this doesn't just… happen. This is some messed up sci-fi crap." Kurt said icily.

Blaine nodded sadly.

"How… how long have you known?" Kurt said in a softer tone.

"I found out about six weeks ago."

Blaine thought Kurt's eyes we're going to bug out of his head.

"Six WEEKS?" Kurt hissed.

"Uh, yeah. I went to school and just… no one could see me. Or hear me. It was like I didn't exist. But Tina found me. She took me to her Auntie May's house, and she taught me how to control it."

"How does it work, exactly? Does… does stuff you touch turn invisible too?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. May could only tell me so much, cause every power is unique. But I figured out a few things. For example, when I'm invisible, I have solid form, except for when it comes to living things. So, I could pick up an object easily, but if I tapped you on the shoulder, you wouldn't even notice."

"That's… really creepy."

Blaine chuckled, "It is."

"So, does anyone else know?"

"Only you, Tina and her Aunt. I think Del is suspicious, but I doubt "has the power to turn invisible" is on her list of possibilities as to why I've been acting strange."

Kurt looked up at the celing for a few minutes, deep in thought.. Then, he took a deep breath and faced Blaine again.

"Blaine, I want to make something really clear."

The curly haired boy eyed him warily and nodded.

"Even though this is really, really weird… it doesn't change anything, okay? I'll always love you, no matter what." Kurt stated.

It took Blaine a few moments to register what Kurt had said, but as soon as he did, he smiled brightly and launched himself at his boyfriend. Kurt shrieked at the sudden attack as Blaine began to pepper his face with sweet kisses.

"You- are- the- best- boyfriend- ever." Blaine said in-between kisses.

Kurt giggled, "And don't you forget it, mister."

"I wouldn't dare." Blaine replied, grinning.

"So…" Kurt said, attempting to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend, "Lady and the Tramp?"

"Of course!" Blaine said, jumping up and helping Kurt to his feet.

When the DVD was in the player, Kurt sat down with his legs stretched across the couch, while Blaine made himself comfortable in his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest and sighed happily.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Invisi-boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, uh, the end of this chapter got a lot fluffier than originally planned but… you can never have enough Klaine fluff.**

**Right?**

**Anyway, that's the last chapter for this little thing!**

**Please review!**


End file.
